Cutest Kids in Media
The Cutest Kids in Media is a list by Watchmojo. Introduction If these children were never born or even conceived, our lives would be empty. Welcome to Watchmojo, and today we're counting down our picks for the Cutest Kids in Media, whether animated or live action. Children on the list and the women who give birth to them in their entry * Madeline Pluto (Baby Einstein) ** Karen Lang-Pluto * Orion and Andromeda (My Little Pony) ** Twilight Sparkle * Bismarck and Bucky (My Little Pony) ** Applejack * Tempest (My Little Pony) ** Rainbow Dash * Radiance (My Little Pony) ** Rarity * Berry and Cherry Pie (My Little Pony) ** Pinkie Pie * Flora and Peach Cobbler (My Little Pony) ** Fluttershy * Dinky Doo, Crackle Pop, Chirpy, Dipsy, Cloud, Windancer, Honey Doo, Sudsy, Soda Pop, and Dizzy (My Little Pony) ** Ditzy "Derpy" Doo * Flurry Heart (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) ** Princess Cadence * Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) ** unknown squirrel related to Slappy * Mary "Boo" Gibbs (Monsters Inc.) ** Susan "Sue" Gibbs * Ada (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) ** Snow White * Jacob (Cinderella) ** Cinderella * Jour and Dawn (Sleeping Beauty) ** Aurora * Melody and Harmony (The Little Mermaid) ** Ariel * Felix (Beauty and the Beast) ** Belle * Isra (Aladdin) ** Jasmine * Stella (The Princess and the Frog) ** Tiana * Clara (Tangled) ** Rapunzel * Anne Marie and Christian (Frozen) ** Anna * Alrik (Frozen) ** Elsa * Kiara, Kion, Kopa, Tanabi, Chaka, Shani and Aisha (The Lion King) ** Nala * Agnes Gru (Despicable Me) ** unknown woman * Zephyr (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) ** Esmeralda * Jack Jack Parr (The Incredibles) ** Helen "Elastigirl" Parr * Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) ** Hilary * Diamond Destiny (Storks) ** Sarah Gardener * Other Babies (Storks) ** Unknown women * Farkle, Fergus and Felicia (Shrek) ** Princess Fiona * Peaches (Ice Age) ** Ellie * Roshan (Ice Age) ** Nadia * Bia, Carla, and Tiago (Rio) ** Jewel * Betina and Belinda (The Muppets) ** unknown pig related to Miss Piggy * Clyde Bunny (Looney Tunes) ** Unknown rabbit related to Bugs Bunny * Benny, BJ, and Leona Bunny (Looney Tunes) ** Lola Bunny * Annabelle (Big Hero 6) ** Honey Lemon * Malka (Home on the Range) ** Grace * Fuchsia (Littlest Pet Shop) ** Penny Ling * Bernice Baxter-Sharp (Littlest Pet Shop) ** Blythe Baxter * Electrica (Cars) ** Sally Carrera * Leo (Finding Nemo) ** Dory * Happiness (Inside Out) ** Joy * Yume (Kingdom Hearts) ** Kairi * Alexandra Dimitrievna (Anastasia) ** Anastasia * Sera (The Swan Princess) ** Odette * Juan and Isabel (Sly Cooper) ** Carmelita the Fox * Alan, Robin, Red and Violet (Zootopia) ** Judy Hopps * Cotton (Zootopia) ** Unknown rabbit related to Judy Hopps * Caleb, Ailsa, Anabel, Alastair, Beckett, Eulalia, Genevieve, Giles, Rhys, Rowena, Asa and Imogen (Robin Hood) ** Maid Marian * Xavier, Fred, and Amanda Johnson (Phineas and Ferb) ** Candace Flynn * Kaile'a (Moana) ** Moana * Jayden (Kung Fu Panda) ** Tigress * Ophitus, Deica, Creonrtiades, and Terimachus (Hercules) ** Megara * Lennon (The Lego Movie) ** Lucy "Wyldstyle" * Stoick Horrendous Haddock III (How to Train Your Dragon) ** Astrid * Frances Sparks and Stan Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) ** Samantha "Sam" Sparks * Kace and Jimmy Joseph Murphy (Monsters Vs. Aliens) ** Susan "Ginormica" Murphy * Reuben (Shark Tale) ** Angie * Erik (Happy Feet) ** Gloria * Stinky, Claudette, and Runt (Alpha and Omega) ** Kate * Blue (Megamind) ** Roxanne Ritchi * Magi Young (Ferngully) ** Crysta * Ember and Little Guy Crood (The Croods) ** Eep Crood * Ann Stoppable and Adrian Possible (Kim Possible) ** Kim Possible * Cora and Nora (Antz) ** Princess Bala * Aden and Eden (Surf's Up) ** Lani Allikai * Ruth, Tabitha, Sacha, Bryce, and Rodney St. James (Flushed Away) ** Rita Malone * Bernard, Mary, and the Kits (Over the Hedge) **Heather * Shannon and Kimberly Bloome (Bee Movie) ** Vanessa Bloome * Baby Turkeys (Free Birds) ** Jenny * Noah, Hazel and Megan (The Nut Job) ** Andie * Hope and Elijah (Skechers) ** Twinkle Toes * Olivia Clementine (The Annoying Orange) ** Passion Fruit * Timothy, Martin, Teresa, and Cynthia Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) ** Mrs. Brisby * Maxine, Gazoo, Gizmo, and Gadget (The Secret Life of Pets) ** Gidget * Cocoa, Latte, Midnight, Indigo, Ashley, Daffodil, Ambrosia, Gingersnap, Twister, Dreamer, Grimalkin, Mephistopheles, Icy, Ebony, and Caliente (The Secret Life of Pets) ** Chloe * Joy, Aranea, Nellie, and the Spiderlings (Charlotte's Web) ** Charlotte * Skittles, Sunshine, Cuddles, Chipper, Josetta, Nissa, Pippin, and Caviar (Stuart Little) ** Margalo * Chibiusa (Sailor Moon) ** Sailor Moon * Calliope Quinn (Batman) ** Harley Quinn * Aris and Apollo (Teen Titans) ** Raven * Karina (Avatar: The Last Airbender) ** Katara * Violetta (Peter Pan) ** Tinkerbell * Holly, Tanner, Cody, and Kent Jones (Scooby Doo) ** Daphne Blake * Lenore, Kirsten, and Shona (Brave) ** Merida * Samara (The Lifetime of the Avirams) ** Hayden Panettiere * Francesca (The Lifetime of the Avirams) ** Mrs. Mills * Brooklyn (The Lifetime of the Avirams) ** Brittany Murphy * Lester (The Lifetime of the Avirams) ** Ms. Casali * Alejandro (The Lifetime of the Avirams) ** Tiffany Michelle "Cupquake" Herrera * Shayna, Chaya, Tomer, Ezra, and Meira Aviram (The Lifetime of the Avirams) ** Marla Steinberg Cohen Aviram * Mateo, Avigail, Ori, Ayala, Noa, Alon, and Ava Rosenberg (The Lifetime of the Avirams) ** Talia Rosenberg Honorable Mentions * Gabriel Mazon (Baby Einstein) ** Tara Mazon * Aspen and Sierra Clark (Baby Einstein) ** Julie Aigner-Clark * Brad Boller (Baby Einstein) ** Susan Boller * Mia Mettais (Baby Einstein) ** Doris Mettais * Maddison and Macrae Long (Baby Einstein) ** Christina Long * Brandon Calbart (Baby Einstein) ** Ellen Calbart * Gabrielle Margas (Baby Einstein) ** Laura Margas * Dakota and Dylan Snyder (Baby Einstein) ** Amanda Snyder * Tootsie Flute, Tornado Bolt, Noi, Bloo, and Brown Sugar (My Little Pony) ** Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie "Bonbon" Drops * Ruby Pinch and Pina Colada (My Little Pony) ** Berry Punch * Alex (The Little Mermaid) ** Gabriella * Viola (The Princess and the Frog) ** Charlotte "Lottie" La Bouff * Tiifu and Zuri (The Lion King) ** Unnamed lioness * Timira (The Lion King) ** Unnamed lioness * Bunga (The Lion King) ** Rina * Fuli (The Lion King) ** Unknown cheetah * Ono (The Lion King) ** Unknown egret * Beshte (The Lion King) ** Unknown hippo married to Basi * Toucan chicks (Rio) ** Eva the Toucan * Peanut, Cocoa, Parfait, Bananas, and Debbie (Shrek) ** Dragon * Perla, Timoteo, and Gonzalo (Shrek) ** Kitty Softpaws the Cat with the Fiddle * Atticus (Happy Feet) ** Unknown penguin married to Seymour * Bo (Happy Feet) ** Miss Viola * Eloise (Quest for Camelot) ** Kayley * Trevor (Thumbelina) ** Thumbelina * Chen (Mulan) ** Fa Mulan * Hector (Tarzan) ** Jane Porter * Algol (The Nightmare Before Christmas) ** Sally Finklestein * Gisela, Giselita, and Elvis (Open Season) ** Giselle * Aleu and Kodi (Balto) ** Jenna * Little Ben (Barnyard) ** Daisy * And many many more... Conclusion Do you agree with our picks? Trivia With a few exceptions, the kids on the list can't speak English as they are really little. All these children appear in the film The Lifetime of the Avirams, which is a crossover between all these intellectual properties among many others. However, with eighteen exceptions (Mary "Boo" Gibbs, Agnes Gru, Jack Jack Parr, Rosie, Diamond Destiny, Roshan, Shayna, Chaya, Tomer, Ezra, and Meira Aviram, Mateo, Avigail, Ori, Ayala, Noa, Alon, and Ava Rosenberg), they do not appear in the actual story, instead only appearing in flashbacks and dream sequences. The nine and counting who appear in flashbacks are already dead and shown to be in heaven (Skippy Squirrel, Other Babies, Betina and Belinda, Clyde Bunny, Cotton, Timothy, Martin, Teresa, and Cynthia Brisby) when their mothers and aunts reunite with them (Slappy Squirrel, Miss Piggy, Lola Bunny, Judy Hopps, and Mrs. Brisby), one hundred and seventy and counting of the children who only appear in dream sequences are figments of the main character's imagination (Orion and Andromeda, Bismarck and Bucky, Tempest, Radiance, Berry and Cherry Pie, Flora and Peach Cobbler, Dinky Doo, Crackle Pop, Chirpy, Dipsy, Cloud, Windancer, Honey Doo, Sudsy, Soda Pop, and Dizzy, Flurry Heart, Ada, Jacob, Jour and Dawn, Melody and Harmony, Felix, Isra, Stella, Clara, Anne Marie and Christian, Alrik, Kiara, Kion, Kopa, Tanabi, Chaka, Shani and Aisha, Zephyr, Farkle, Fergus and Felicia, Peaches, Bia, Carla, and Tiago, Benny, BJ, and Leona Bunny, Annabelle, Malka, Fuchsia, Bernice Baxter-Sharp, Electrica, Leo, Happiness, Yume, Alexandra Dimitrievna, Sera, Juan and Isabel, Alan, Robin, Red and Violet, Caleb, Ailsa, Anabel, Alastair, Beckett, Eulalia, Genevieve, Giles, Rhys, Rowena, Asa and Imogen, Kaile'a, Jayden, Ophitus, Deica, Creonrtiades, and Terimachus, Lennon, Stoick Horrendous Haddock III, Frances Sparks and Stan Lockwood, Kace and Jimmy Joseph Murphy, Reuben, Erik, Stinky, Claudette, and Runt, Blue, Magi Young, Ember and Little Guy Crood, Ann Stoppable and Adrian Possible, Cora and Nora, Aden and Eden, Ruth, Tabitha, Sacha, Bryce, and Rodney St. James, Bernard, Mary, and the Kits, Shannon and Kimberly Bloome, Baby Turkeys, Noah, Hazel and Megan, Hope and Elijah, Olivia Clementine, Maxine, Gazoo, Gizmo, and Gadget, Cocoa, Latte, Midnight, Indigo, Ashley, Daffodil, Ambrosia, Gingersnap, Twister, Dreamer, Grimalkin, Mephistopheles, Icy, Ebony, and Caliente, Joy, Aranea, Nellie, and the Spiderlings, Skittles, Sunshine, Cuddles, Chipper, Josetta, Nissa, Pippin, and Caviar, Chibiusa, Calliope Quinn, Aris and Apollo, Karina, Violetta, Holly, Tanner, Cody, and Kent Jones, Lenore, Kirsten, and Shona, Samara, Francesca, Brooklyn, Lester, Alejandro) as their potential mothers have either passed away (Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Ditzy "Derpy" Doo, Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Tiana, Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa, Nala, Esmeralda, Fiona, Ellie, Jewel, Lola Bunny, Honey Lemon, Grace, Sally Carrera, Dory, Joy, Kairi, Anastasia, Odette, Carmelita the Fox, Judy Hopps, Maid Marian, Moana, Tigress, Megara, Lucy "Wyldstyle", Astrid Hofferson, Samantha "Sam" Sparks, Susan "Ginormica" Murphy, Angie, Gloria, Kate, Roxanne Ritchi, Crysta, Eep Crood, Kim Possible, Princess Bala, Lani Allikai, Rita Malone, Heather, Vanessa Bloome, Jenny, Andie, Twinkle Toes, Passion Fruit, Gidget, Chloe, Charlotte, Margalo, Sailor Moon, Harley Quinn, Raven, Daphne Blake, Merida) or are already deceased (Princess Cadance, Brittany Murphy) or didn't end up with the main character (Hayden Panettiere, Mrs. Mills, Ms. Casali, Tiffany Michelle "Cupquake" Herrera) which makes it impossible for them to exist, though the mother of one of them (Samara) appears as an infant in flashbacks (Hayden Panettiere), and one of the children who appears in the flashbacks and dream sequences originally existed but her conception was prevented (Madeline Pluto) by her mother's suicide (Karen Lang-Pluto) as a result of time travel by one of the story's villains (The film doesn't have a real villain. Instead, characters come and go to be the antagonist). Five of the children who make appearances in the actual story (Mary "Boo" Gibbs, Agnes Gru, Rosie, Diamond Destiny, Roshan) have different mothers in dream sequences (Celia Mae from Monsters Inc., April O'Neill from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Pearl from Steven Universe, Princess Bubblegum from Adventure Time, and Ellie) , two of whom were the guardians of two of them in the actual story as their actual mothers already died (Celia Mae to Mary "Boo" Gibbs and Ellie to Roshan as a result of the deaths of Susan "Sue" Gibbs and Nadia) and the mothers of the other children who appear in the actual story (Jack Jack Parr, Rosie, Diamond Destiny, Shayna, Chaya, Tomer, Ezra, and Meira Aviram, Mateo, Avigail, Ori, Ayala, Noa, Alon, and Ava Rosenberg), with five exceptions (Helen "Elastigirl" Parr, Marla Steinberg Cohen Aviram, Talia Rosenberg) one of whom is killed off (Helen "Elastigirl" Parr), are already dead as well (Hilary, Sarah Gardener). The child who was never born due to time travel (Madeline Pluto) has a different mother in dream sequences as well, who appears as a baby in flashbacks (Jennifer Tilly). One of the children in the actual story (Agnes Gru) has an adoptive mother who is already dead (Lucy Wilde). Seven of the children who appear in the actual story are killed off (Mary "Boo" Gibbs, Agnes Gru, Jack Jack Parr, Rosie, Diamond Destiny, Roshan), and the rest of them (Shayna, Chaya, Tomer, Ezra, and Meira Aviram, Mateo, Avigail, Ori, Ayala, Noa, Alon, and Ava Rosenberg) are born at the end. None of the children in the honorable mentions (Gabriel Mazon, Aspen and Sierra Clark, Brad Boller, Mia Mettais, Maddison and Macrae Long, Brandon Calbart, Gabrielle Margas, Dakota and Dylan Snyder, Tootsie Flute, Tornado Bolt, Noi, Bloo, and Brown Sugar, Ruby Pinch and Pina Colada, Alex, Viola, Tiifu, Zuri, Timira, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, Beshte, Toucan chicks, Peanut, Cocoa, Parfait, Bananas, and Debbie, Perla, Timoteo, and Gonzalo, Atticus, Bo, Eloise, Trevor, Chen, Hector, Algol, Gisela, Giselita, Elvis, Aleu, Kodi, Little Ben, and the rest) appear in the actual story, instead only appearing in flashbacks and dream sequences. Most of these children (Tootsie Flute, Tornado Bolt, Noi, Bloo, and Brown Sugar, Ruby Pinch and Pina Colada, Alex, Viola, Tiifu, Zuri, Timira, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, Beshte, Toucan chicks, Peanut, Cocoa, Parfait, Bananas, and Debbie, Perla, Timoteo, and Gonzalo, Atticus, Bo, Eloise, Trevor, Chen, Hector, Algol, Gisela, Giselita, Elvis, Aleu, Kodi, and the rest) never come to exist, because their potential mothers have either died (Lyra Heartstrings, Sweetie "Bonbon" Drops, Berry Punch, Charlotte "Lottie" La Bouff, Eva the Toucan, Dragon, Kitty Softpaws the Cat with the Fiddle, Kayley, Thumbelina, Fa Mulan, Jane Porter, Sally Finklestein, Giselle, Jenna, and everyone else) or are already dead (Gabriella, Lionesses, Rina, Miss Viola, and others). Eleven of these children who appear in the flashbacks and dream sequences originally existed (Gabriel Mazon, Aspen and Sierra Clark, Brad Boller, Mia Mettais, Maddison and Macrae Long, Brandon Calbart, Gabrielle Margas, Dakota and Dylan Snyder) but they were eradicated after the vaporization of their mothers (Tara Mazon, Julie Aigner-Clark, Susan Boller, Doris Mettais, Christina Long, Ellen Calbart, Laura Margas, and Amanda Snyder) by one of the film's antagonists. One of these children was meant to exist (Little Ben) but ended up dead as a result of a miscarriage, which ended up killing his mother (Daisy). All children on the list (including honorable mentions) are not allowed to watch TV or play video games or use social media. Category:Lists